Hammocks are an increasingly popular item of outdoor furniture for good reasons. They are inexpensive, readily mobile, resistant to the effects of weather, breezy and comfortably accommodating. One problem inherent to hammocks is their tendency to deform when the weight of a user's body is shifted. For instance, a user wanting to read a book may draw up his legs, bending at the knees and shifting more of his weight to one end of the hammock so that end sinks lower due to gravitational force, and the opposite end rises. It creates an uncomfortable and awkward posture for the user.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved hammock that is stabilized across its mid section so as to better accommodate readers and other such who want to use the hammock with their legs bent at the knees and partially drawn in. It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved hammock, the bed of which includes a concave portion.